1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for detecting and analyzing high energy laser beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
High Energy Laser (HEL) devices have been increasingly utilized in various applications. HEL weapons have been developed for destroying or burning a given target. HEL weapons have been increasingly utilized in moving military platforms (e.g., aircrafts, ships, trucks and unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) or drones) to destroy targets such as missiles. However, development of HEL devices has outpaced the development of HEL detector/sensor technology. Therefore, there is a need in the art to determine temporal and spatial intensity of an HEL beam irradiating a target surface. Furthermore, there is a need in the art to determine temporal and spatial intensity in free space laser communication systems and optical power beaming systems.
Indirect measurements of HEL irradiance (such as thermal sensors or remote optical/thermal imaging) have proven to be inaccurate and unreliable. Photo detector arrays in direct path of HEL beams cannot withstand the high intensity of HEL beams. Direct measurement has not been available for HEL irradiance on a moving target. Because a target is subject to an extremely high temperature when exposed to HEL beams, the industry has not focused on development of target apparatuses under direct exposure to HEL beams.
As such, there is a need in the art for measuring spatial and temporal HEL irradiance at multi-kW power levels or higher levels in an outdoor environment. For HEL weapons utilized in moving military platforms, it is desirable for measurement system to be light-weight and robust to flight aerodynamics. There is also a need in the art for a low-cost intensity measurement system with reusability, ease of retrofit, simplicity in calibration, and scalability.